Septem
by TV Chick
Summary: CHAPTER 6! COMPLETE. This is a crossover set in the Highlander Universe and the first few paragraphs are set in Miami. Gibbs, Tony, and Horatio are going to have to face up to past actions.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Septem

Author: TV Chick

Category: NCIS, CSI: Miami, Highlander, Crossfire Trail, etc.

Disclaimer: Without Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here-in are the

property of the respective series copyright holders. No Infringements of

these

copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

Genre:General

Rating: Teen

Timeline: Before the NCIS S2 finale and the last few CSI: Miami S3 episodes.

Spoilers: plot of Crossfire Trail (the movie and the book)

Note:It's pretty self-explanatory by the end so if you don't know a fandom you should be fine. Will be part of a multi-fandom series in the Highlander universe.

Archive: just email me at if you want it.

The year 1882 A.D.

"Let me see if I understand this. You," Horatio focused his attention on Jethro, "want to organize all criminal activities west of the Mississippi. You plan to do this by placing seven immortals strategically through out the territories. And you want me to be your second. Do I have a clear picture?"

Jethro smiled. "Clear enough. I've already got five other prospects. Third will be Anthony, of course," he nodded to the man indicated, "Daniel, your former student, has agreed to be fourth and recommended Dalton Jackson. And, as is to be expected, Amanda and one of her pupils couldn't resist the opportunity for dishonest money."

Horatio replied carefully, "What makes you want me for this job?"

"You can keep people in line and you don't seem to have a problem with my authority even though you taught my teacher."

"I admit it is a bit strange but I find that even that foolish youngling MacLeod has everyone falling in line behind him. He is not nearly as prepared for leadership as you are," Horatio spoke bitterly about his rival Duncan MacLeod. He turned to Anthony and continued, "Do you have any concerns about this venture?"

Tony shrugged as he answered, "If it fails there is no real harm done, and I do love a good income."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Excellent." Jethro grinned devilishly. "Welcome to the Seven."


	2. Chapter 2

Miami, Florida

Lieutenant Horatio Caine stepped out of the Miami Dade Police Department into the beautiful Florida sunshine. His sunglasses darkened his sight in the same way the latest case darkened his thoughts. The perp had butchered the victim simply because he had the power to do so. Horatio felt keenly about this because barely a century before he had lived by the same philosophy. He knew what a high could be had from such a display of raw violence. Even now as he lived the life of a CSI dedicated to justice, deep inside he felt that he would still relish the kill, mortal or not. Temptations often bombarded him, made stronger by the knowledge that he would not get caught.

For the past few decades Ray was his anchor to the upright. When Horatio had first seen the little child playing outside the orphanage, he had felt a wave of compassion for young Ray who was wearing tattered clothes and no shoes. H's own terrible experiences as an orphan more than two thousand years ago had left a lasting impression of pain in his heart. After seeing Ray every time he went pas the orphanage, Horatio adopted the five year old. They moved around a lot so no one would notice immortal was not aging. At first they were father and son, then as time past the two became brothers. By some unforeseen luck the child grew to resemble Horatio. When Ray was still young he claimed, "It's like we were meant to be family."

Then Ray was gone. Something in Horatio followed his son to the grave. In many ways it solidified his dedication to his job, but at the same time his belief in justice failed. To his team and to Yelina he seemed to grieve for his "brother" in a normal way. Secretly, however, H was taking heads left and right. The battles did not require him to think or feel. Quickenings consumed him body, mind, and soul in painful intoxication. It was how he made it through the present. One of his very old friends had actually called to warn him about a ruthless headhunter stalking in Miami. The head count had been over fifteen.

H turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching; it was Calleigh. He acknowledged her by removing his sunglasses.

"Hey, I'm heading home," she said. "Desk wanted me to tell you a package came for you. They left it in your office."

"Thank you, Calleigh," he said politely. He hadn't been expecting anything; it could probably wait until tomorrow. On the other hand, this wouldn't take very long and he had no plans for the evening.

The box sitting on his workstation was approximately two square feet. He pulled out a pocketknife and sliced through the packaging tape. Pulling back the flaps, Horatio beheld a human head neatly severed at the neck. As he looked closer he recognized the face of Dalton Jackson.

There was a note attached to the deceased's ear. H pulled it off and read:

_7 6 5 4 3 2 1 – Seven through one. Seven down and you will know. To Washington, D.C., you go._

It was not a terribly cryptic or frightening note, it made him want to chuckle. It was probably nothing to worry about. Perhaps it wasn't even Dalton, he had heard of hunters using plastic surgery to unnerve victims. He had to be sure before he made another move.

Taking a quick sample, he asked Valera to run the DNA through the database. Knowing that his old acquaintance could never stay out of trouble, chances were he had a record. Usually he would be angry about the opportunities for exposure a criminal record could bring, but in this case it could save a lot of time.

They got a hit on the DNA, one Jack Dalton. The picture was of Dalton Jackson, not to mention the name and crimes listed along with the Midwest location, pointing to this not being a fake. It was time to act.

Horatio resealed the box with Dalton's head and put it in the hummer. As he drove, he called the higher-ups to ask for the week off; luckily he hadn't had a vacation in years so they said he could have two weeks if nothing major came up.

He pulled up to an abandoned warehouse by the sea. He quickly located a half-empty bottle of alcohol and some oil soaked rags in the deserted building. Then he siphoned some gas from his tank. He drenched the box and its contents in fuel and stepped back before lighting it with a cocktail bomb.

As he watched the flames dance, H made two more phone calls. The first to the airport to book a flight to D.C. The second call to one of two men he would see when he got there.

The other phone rang only once before it was picked up. "Gibbs."

"One, that you?" H asked.

"Who is this?" the other voice asked suspiciously.

"Two."

"Why you callin', Ed? If that's still your name."

"Actually it's Horatio these days. Horatio Caine."

The other man snickered. "And I thought Leroy Jethro Gibbs was unusual."

"Never mind that, this is serious. Someone is after the Seven and Dalton is already dead," H said urgently.

NCIS Building

It was 8 a.m. Monday when Special Agent DiNozzo stepped out of the elevator. He felt the familiar buzz signaling his boss was undoubtedly about to round a corner and yell for him. _1…2…3._

"DiNozzo!"

Tony turned to his boss and began to follow. Gibbs led him to Conference Room Three, and then he closed the door behind them.

"Tony, have you seen anything suspicious around work or your apartment?"

DiNozzo shrugged. "No. What's up?"

"Dalton's dead. Ed, or should I say Horatio called, he got the head with a note in the mail. He'll be here soon."

"What about the others? Lily?" asked Tony concerned.

"No word. Do you have your sword in the car?"

Tony gave a grin. "Yep, and my trench coat. You thinkin' we suit up until this is over?"

Gibbs returned the smile. "Exactly. You didn't teach a fool."

After their little meeting, Tony headed to his car. He returned with his blade safely hidden away in the folds of his long, black coat. From her desk Kate raised an eyebrow. "What are you wearing?"

"It's called a nice coat, Kate," he shot back, draping it over the back of his chair. He sat down and faced her.

"I know what it is. I meant, why are you wearing it?" She laughed, "Some girl have a fetish with Sherlock Holmes?"

"For your information Gibbs has a brown one just like it."

"So you're sucking up to him? Imitation being the sincerest form of flattery," she said.

McGee, hoping to avoid a conflict for a change, broke in, "So, Kate, why are you looking so happy this morning? Good date last night?"

Kate smiled wide and answered, "One of the best, Richard is a true gentleman. He…" She trailed off as she noticed Tony staring at a man with strawberry blonde hair; he had just stepped out of the elevator. He was wearing a nice tidy suit and had large sunglasses in his hand. A dark, full-length coat was tucked over his arm. He approached Tony, their eyes locked.

"Tony. Long time no see."

"Horatio. Seems like lifetimes."

The pair grinned at that remark and embraced heartily.

"Umm, Tony," said Kate, "you want to introduce us."

"Special Agents Kate Todd and Tim McGee. Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami Crime Lab."

H nodded politely. He had kept in contact with Tony through the years and thus had heard about his coworkers. Kate seemed an independent and sensible woman, and Tim appeared to have great potential. "Hey, Tony, your 'boss' around?"

"Yeah, we should probably go see him before he gets mad." Tony led Horatio to the same conference room he and Gibbs had used to chat. Jethro was seated at the far end of the long rectangular table.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS Building

"Lex sum," said Gibbs.

Horatio and Tony answered, "Lex sum." _Latin for "I am law._

The motto was spoken solemnly, but they smiled softly in fond remembrance of days past. With the formality over, the trio discussed their situation and decided that first off the other three still living must be contacted. Gibbs would call Amanda, Horatio would call Daniel, and Tony would call Lily.

Gibbs was stuck calling one of his infamous ex's. Granted, he and Amanda never married but they spent fifty of the best years of his life together. He smiled nostalgically as he dialed. (Every few years he updated his phone book to make sure he knew where the others were.)

It was a masculine voice that answered, "MacLeod."

"I was told I could reach Amanda at this number."

"One minute," said the deep voiced Scot.

He could hear voices in the background, they were laughing and flirting. Jealousy welled up inside him at the thought of her with this man.

"Hello?" questioned Amanda breathlessly.

"New boyfriend?" he growled.

"Grandpa! How come you never call?" She said playfully.

"Don't call me 'Grandpa.' You're nearly as old as I am."

"How insulting! I think I might hang up."

He sighed resignedly. "I didn't call to banter, I called to tell you about a threat…."

Horatio placed his call with little hope of anything-constructive coming from it. Daniel had parted from the group with little love lost.

"Yes?" said a distracted but familiar voice.

"Hello, Daniel."

"Is that you, Edward?" asked Daniel calling him by his former alias. "Why are you calling?"

"It's Horatio Caine now. Dalton is dead."

"That's too bad, but how does this concern me? I thought we weren't going to discuss the Seven ever again." Daniel was beginning to get annoyed.

"I received the head in the mail with a note. An unknown element is after us all. I was hoping that for protection and brain power you would come out to D.C."

"Is _he_ still alive? Is he _there_?"

_Of course, Daniel does not want anything to do with Tony._ "Yes, and yes."

"Then you know my answer."

Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Daniel sighed as he hung up with his former teacher. He was sorry for being so callous but he did not want to get caught up in the issues of immortality right now.

Dalton was dead. He had already known that. Oddly enough it had been Jack O'Neill who had told him. The general had seemed depressed so he had asked what was the matter. Jack admitted that his friend Jack Dalton, who had gotten him into and, occasionally, out of more scrapes than he could count, had recently passed away. O'Neill had scoffed that it was from a "neck injury."

After that Danny suspected Jack knew about Immortals. No matter; he liked not being known but at the same time knowing someone could handle a situation that might arise.

That was just one more reason to stay away from Washington. He was relatively safe here. The base was impenetrable from the outside. With cameras and government personnel everywhere it was unlikely anyone would risk confrontation within its walls. He could stay here as long as need be, he had only to find something urgent to translate. It was safer here.

And there was no Anthony here. His former watcher, Janet, had once asked him why he and Anthony had become rivals. He had replied vaguely that it was a result of arrogance and favoritism. Of course, he hadn't lied but it was more complicated than that. A man who now went by the name Horatio Caine had taught them both. Anthony was older, wealthier, and more proficient with weapons when he "died." Daniel was the son of a poor man and made his living digging holes. In society's mind Anthony was better than Daniel.

The inequality seemed even to have permeated Horatio's views about them both. Where he treated Tony with politeness and respect, he gave Daniel criticism and looked down on him. Though when Horatio trained Daniel, Tony had been on his own for 150 years, the former student visited often and for long periods. Through out his training, the words Daniel most remembered were "watch Tony do it" and "I know I can't compare you to Tony but…"

And so it went on until Daniel left Horatio's tutelage and struck out after his first quickening. His contacts with them were infrequent and far between, much to his liking. Once upon meeting Tony by chance, the man had charitably offered to have Daniel accompany him and join in his business investments and celebrating. He despised such attempts at civility. He knew that Tony was never sincere, only arrogantly polite, wanting to rub his wealth and happiness in Daniel's face. Their mutual enmity was finally decided in the demise of the Seven.

Daniel's position in the Seven was established before he learned of Horatio's and Tony's involvement. He'd never been quite sure why he stuck around after he did find out. Perhaps it was an effort to prove himself more worthy than Tony; but if so he had failed miserably. It seemed the first three had a conspiracy of their own. After the ordeal with Covington that ended the little concern, it was discovered that the three were slowly slipping their fingers into the other's pockets.

Feeling the need to prove himself to himself, he had gone looking for a fight. There was a saloon in which Immortals were often seen. He went there seeking a challenge and he found one…and another and another. Pretty soon none but the stoutest and the most foolish were willing to frequent that establishment. One such challenger had a mortal wife and the couple was friends with Tony. Tony had tried to stop the fight but neither party would back down. In the end all Tony could do was take the woman away to wait.

Several weeks later Daniel received a letter from Anthony stating the wife had died from a broken spirit. Her last request was the head of her husband's killer. Tony could not refuse her. The next time the two of them met would be the last.

NCIS Building

Tony went to his desk to use his phone. He dug out a sheet of paper out of a small crevice in the back of a desk drawer. His eyes settled on the sixth name written there: Lilah Morgan. Her phone number was listed next to it. He took a deep breath and dialed.

The voice that answered was familiar but not the one he was hoping for, "Hello. This is Wesley."

Tony asked irritated, "Where's Lily?"

"Anthony, is that you?"

He managed to stay calm somehow. "Wes, I don't have time for this! Where's Lily? It's a matter of life and death."

On the other end Wesley sighed, "You're too late. She's been dead for almost a two years now."

Tony just about fell out of his chair stricken with grief. Quickly he was overcome with anger. "Who!"

Wes sighed again, "I did it."

"What!"

"She was fed on by a vampire. You remember Peter. I couldn't let it happen again. No matter what you think, I did love her."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Tony hung up and went to the bathroom to clear his head. He splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection. In all his sixteen hundred years he had been with many women but only a few had left an impression; Lily was one of those. When he first met her she was still a pre-Immortal going through life with normal cares. She was innocent, pure, and sweet; not yet beset by the horrors of 'kill or be killed.'

Liliana was about to be kidnapped when Tony first saw her. The kidnappers thought. They would be able to get a large ransomed for the governor's daughter. Without hesitation Tony had leapt to the rescue, earning him Lily's admiration and the gratitude of Governor Benet. After that a century went by before they met again at the formation of the Seven. Their romance during those few years was passionate, but he left at the end, something he always regretted.

_Flashback to 1885 A.D._

_The group of Immortals known as the Seven was sitting around the table to confer for the last time. The room was in the upper story of a Salt Lake City saloon. Utah was Anthony's territory._

_They all knew what they were doing there. Rumors had been spreading throughout the West that Bruce Barkow (Gibbs), the crime boss from Wyoming, was dead. A strange hero and his woman for trying to steal land had killed him._

"_What now?" asked Dalton voicing the question on everyone's minds. "Do we reorganize? Keep going without your active participation? Relocate?"_

_Gibbs cleared his throat as he stood to his feet. "I suggest the four of you discuss all your options. We three," he indicated himself, Tony, and Horatio, "are leaving in the morning. Good luck with whatever you decide." He nodded and Tony and Horatio followed him out._

_Gibbs and Tony lingered in the bar after bidding Horatio goodbye. The elder Immortal was off to visit an old friend in Ireland. Gibbs would be going to South America to find his fortune. Anthony's plans were uncertain but he might return to his Roman home to refocus._

_After an hour or so the other four emerged from their confinement. Daniel and Dalton left at once, but Amanda and Lily took seats at the bar next to their men. Amanda soon persuaded Gibbs to go someplace more private. Now alone with Tony, Lily attempted to discover why he was leaving. _

"_It's just time for me to go."_

"_But I don't understand. You're not the one who died. Nothing is forcing you to go. We need your leadership. We need you."_

"I think you mean you need me," Tony replied with a smirk. His smile faded when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Lily…"

_She was on the verge of tears when she choked out, "Anthony, please, I do need you. I love you!"_

"_Lily, I care for you very much but I can't… I have to go." And just like that he got up and left. She never saw him again. _


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS Building

After their respective phone calls had been made Horatio, Tony, and Gibbs sat down with sighs and fresh cups of robust coffee. A few moments of silence elapsed before Gibbs spoke, "I take it your calls went as well as mine did. Amanda's gonna let her new boy toy protect her."

Both of his friends nodded, knowing that he was remembering, and gave him a moment to regroup.

_Flashback to 1776 A.D._

_The masquerade ball at the Garrison home was filled with gentleman, ladies, and British officers. They were all gathered together to forget for a time about the war raging outside the well-furnished walls. Mortal and Immortal, they danced, laughed, and flirted._

_Jethro Gibbs surveyed the scene before him with minimal interest. He spotted his friend Gregory, another of Anthony's pupils who had almost a century on him. Gregory was most intelligent but was oft enticed by parties and women. On this particular night he had a woman for each arm. Jethro decided to stroll over and see if the red head could be spared for a few hours._

"_Ahh, Jethro, I thought you would be back in Boston by now," said Gregory flippantly. "I would like to introduce you to my friends. Rebecca, Amanda, meet Jethro."_

"This is indeed a great pleasure," he said sizing up the Immortal women. They were beautiful, he could not of course see their faces, but what he could see told him enough. Amanda had smooth, porcelain skin and devious eyes. She was crafty, using her feminity as a powerful weapon. Then, like the day to Amanda's night, there was Rebecca. Her fiery hair and bright eyes accented a kindly face. She was currently masked by purple silk and green feathers. "Ms. Rebecca, would you honor me with a dance?" At her nod, he bid the others farewell, "Until later, Gregory. Ms. Amanda, it was a pleasure to make your lovely acquaintance. Perhaps we shall meet again some day.

Reviving from memory, Gibbs looked to Horatio for his news about Daniel's response.

"Daniel reacted as would be expected all things considering," Horatio took his cue.

Taking his Tony simply stated: "Lily is dead."

Horatio patted Tony's shoulder in a familiar, fatherly gesture. He knew his former student had to be reliving his time with Lily. One of the curses of immortality seemed to be vivid memories and lots of them; they haunted you in the quiet if you weren't at peace with the past. H knew that one of Tony's biggest regrets was leaving Lily the way he did.

On Tony's other side Gibbs bowed his head momentarily before getting back to the matter at hand, "It's just the three of us then. What do we know about our adversary? If it is an enemy rather than a headhunter we can narrow it down to someone from 1882 to 1885."

"Oh that helps!" exclaimed Tony sarcastically. "Between the seven of us we must have ticked off the entire area."

"But this person is Immortal. I myself only recall a few Immortals that we crossed paths with and didn't kill," put in Horatio.

"Too bad we can't get McGee to break into the Watcher database," muttered Gibbs. "We're going to each make a list of every major conflict, mortal or Immortal, that we remember. Tony, I suggest you do it at your desk, pretending to work. We'll discuss again tomorrow.

Kate Todd's Apartment

Kate checked the clock as she headed into her bathroom. She had twenty minutes before Richard arrived to take her out for Mediterranean food. This was going to be their tenth date. She had not been on that many dates with the same man in a very long time. Richard was an old fashioned gentleman with a sharp wit and a good sense of humor. He seemed wise and fun at the same time.

The couple met in a very cute and classically romantic way. She had been at an art fair displaying some of her portraits. He'd been browsing her booth, chuckling at the depictions of her brothers as pigs and devils when she first noticed him.

Flashback to the art show a month before 

"_My brothers didn't appreciate it quite as much," laughed Kate._

"_Well, I doubt I would have myself, Miss…" he glanced at the nearby sign, "Miss Todd."_

"_Please, call me Kate, Mr…"_

"_Collins," he supplied adopting his best British accent, "Richard Collins."_

_Kate smirked, "Now there's a line I've only heard a million times. One of my colleagues has a decent Sean Connery impression which he uses whenever possible."_

"_I apologize. What line of work are you in?"_

"_NCIS, we investigate crimes in…"_

"_The Navy and Marines. I'm surprise, you're an artist and a warrior," he said smiling._

"_Well I'm surprised you know what NCIS is, you don't seem the government type."_

_Richard replied, "Definitely not. Believe it or not, under this unshaven face and hole filled jeans lies an investor. As for knowing about NCIS, I confess I picked that up doing some research for the last election."_

_As the two conversed on a variety of topics, he continued to peruse her drawings and sketches. Eventually they got to several done of her coworkers. His eyes seemed particularly drawn to a charcoal portrait of Gibbs smirking. She offered, "That's my boss."_

"_It's very good," he said looking into her eyes. "They're all very good."_

After a few more minutes of flirting, they had a dinner date planned. Things progressed from there. Now here she was waiting for his knock.

_Knock, knock._ And there he was.

Later at the restaurant….

"…so that was my day. How was your day? Catch any interesting criminals? Defend your coffee? Mock chauvinistic coworkers?"

Kate smiled warmly and said, "All of the above. It was a good day. I met one of Gibbs and Tony's old acquaintances from a Miami case. He's got the whole over-the-top righteous cop persona. I figure he's got a dark past. I'm guessing that's why he gets along with Gibbs. But enough talk about work, this food is delicious…"

The rest of the evening was enchanting and once more left Kate to hoping there would be many more to follow. She didn't want to get too serious too fast though. Like most women would, she kept reminding herself that she barely knew him. Of course, being a profiler lent a certain comfort.

After a date or two she had begun to form a profile of Richard Collins. On the outside he was polite, charming, and generous. Beneath that gentle exterior she saw an acute sense of justice, inflamed if not clouded by some past wrong. He did not seem to dwell in the past though. There was also something of timeless sageness in his remarks. On the whole she was glad to know him and hoped to know him better.

NCIS Building

Five o'clock came the next day and Ducky was going to ask Jethro to join him for supper. These last few days the ex-marine, and Tony too come to think of it, had been a little off. He was planning to discover what was bothering his friend.

He heard hushed voices in the room to his right. Tony was speaking, then Gibbs, and not it seemed their friend from yesterday had returned. Working in an environment of investigating, Ducky had picked up a habit of eavesdropping. Now he was putting it to use. He crept closer as stealthily as possible.

"I've got nothing. I went through every contact I have: not so much as a whisper," said Tony exasperated.

Horatio reported, "I checked out the police reports on Dalton's death. The CSI's had no leads, the case is already cold."

"So we're nowhere!" thundered Gibbs. "How long can he hide?"

"He'll come out when it suits him," stated Horatio. "Until then we wait, we prepare. We have to face facts…"

Ducky heard footsteps and retreated before he was spotted. Whatever Jethro was dealing with was important, supper could wait.

"He'll come out when it suits him," stated Horatio. "Until then we wait, we prepare. We have to face facts; one or all of us could die. I don't know about you but I plan to be ready."

Gibbs rose to his feet, a smirk surfacing. "I thought I was supposed to give the inspiring speeches."

"Yeah, that and give the orders,_ Boss_," joked Tony.

"Here's an order: to the work out room."

And off they went to the gym room where Kate had beat the snot out of McGee. The three Immortals stripped down to their slacks and undershirts. It was decided that Tony and Gibbs would spar first. Tony's blade was elegant with gold and jewels in the hilt, while Gibbs wielded a strong broad sword he had acquired during the French Revolution. Their fighting styles were equally different. Even though Tony had passed on his skills to Gibbs when he taught him, over the years they had developed differently.

Horatio watched them, scrutinizing every movement. He was proud of Tony's finesse, something he believed sprang from Roman vanity. Tony's fighting was swift and smooth. Gibbs had had other teachers after Tony and had come to rely more on strength than fluidness. He would overwhelm his opponent with fierce blows so that they focused more on their defense. Despite Jethro's approach it looked more and more like Tony was getting the upper hand.

As Jethro hammered Tony's defense, Tony was whirling away from every blow in time to take advantage of small openings. He inflicted small wounds that made some maneuvers difficult. It took nearly ten minutes but Tony was the first to touch his sword to his opponent's neck.

After Gibbs had fully healed it was Horatio's turn. Mimicking Tony's flourish at first, the teacher within him made sure Jethro adapted before progressing to his own style. The fight was shorter than the previous one. All it took was a trick Jethro had never learned and he went down.

Jethro shook his head. "If it were anyone else, I would be ashamed right now."

"If it were anyone else," put in Tony, "I'd be ashamed to be your teacher."

"If you two are done, I believe its my turn to take on Tony," said H taking up a fighting stance.

McGee heard Lt. Caine's statement from where he was walking down the hallway. Intrigued, he glanced through the cracked door in time to see the duel begin. The metal flashed and banged each time the swords made contact. He stood mesmerized by the fluidness of movement and the control exerted. A new respect for Tony arose within him when he realized the discipline it must take.

Up until now Tim had never had any interest in sword fighting; however, as he watched he began to feel almost a longing to learn it. He didn't know how long he stood there lost in what he saw. Suddenly the combatants froze their swords at each other's throats and irrepressible smiles on their faces.

A moment later McGee was back on his way with the duel replaying in his mind. He didn't here the words spoken behind him.

"Think McGee enjoyed the show, Boss?"

"Yeah, Tony, I think I did."

A half-hour later McGee was telling Abby what he had seen.

"They were seriously sword fighting?" asked Abby incredulous. "Like Jack Sparrow vs. Will Turner fighting or like prep school fencing?"

"Well, they were using real swords not fencing foils," answered McGee still hung up on what had happened. "It was amazing! Tony was actually awesome, like he practiced every day."

Abby shrugged. "Guess that explains the sword under his bed."

Tim looked up surprised. "Under his _bed_?"

"Yeah, under his…Oh! I'm sorry," Abby said, "I forgot you didn't know. Tony and I used to go out."

"What! When!"

"About two and half years ago. It was before Kate started working here."

"I cannot believe you went out wit Tony DiNozzo!" It was McGee's turn to be incredulous.

Abby smiled. "He's actually pretty sweet, so is Gibbs."

"You went with _him_ too!" Before he could yell anymore, Abby had pulled him into a deep kiss banishing his jealous thoughts.

The next morning Kate and Tony returned from a follow-up interview bickering about something Tony had mentioned about dyed hair. He upheld that unnatural shades looked hot. She thought it was sexist not to think natural women were hot.

"Look I'm not saying that blonde, brunette, or in Gibb's case red hair isn't hot because it can be," defended Tony, "I just happen to like…"

"Women who are insecure enough to sleep with you," finished Kate.

"You know I'm beginning to think you keep comin' back to that insecurity thing because you really aren't secure enough to do those things yourself."

Kate stammered, "What! I would…I mean, I have…Ughh!"

McGee whispered to Tony, "I'm impressed. You beat Kate in something besides a name calling contest."

"Watch out for those double-edged compliments, Probie. I can still kick your butt," warned Tony.

Gibbs breezed by saying, "Threats are not becoming of you, DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss."

Quiet descended on the bullpen as people either worked on case paper work or left for lunch. Horatio had gone to get Chinese takeout so when Gibbs and Tony felt the familiar spine tingle they didn't worry. Then when they heard heavy footfalls they glanced up into the face of someone entirely different. Tony warily peeked at Gibbs and thought his friend was about to explode.

The Immortal who stood before them was tall and broad. His dark hair was well groomed and his face clean-shaven. He barely spared them a moment's notice as he approached Kate's desk. She rose and gave him a small kiss. Then she declared that they were going out for lunch.

The minute they were out of sight Jethro grabbed his coat and ordered Tony to do the same. They took the stairs and set out to follow the couple to their lunch date.

In the car DiNozzo questioned, "Jethro, what's going on? Do you know that guy? Do you think he's the killer?"

"That guy is Rafe Covington! So yeah, I think it's more than a coincidence. Call Horatio."


	5. Chapter 5

For their lunch date Richard had packed a picnic and took Kate to a secluded spot in a nearby park. From what she could discern, he had something important to discuss with her. Perhaps, she would finally learn about his past. He had once let it slip that he was a widower. Naturally she was very curious about this.

They had reached the point in their relationship where silence had become easy and comfortable. The blanket was spread out in the shade. Chicken, cake, and salad with bottles of water were brought forth. Kate served the salad while Richard sliced the chicken. The knife he was using was a little dull and it slipped off a bone into his index finger. He gave a sharp intake of breathe as his nerves registered the wound.

Kate looked up and saw the blood springing up. "That doesn't look good. We should go to the hospital for stitches. Here, I'll…what?" He was holding his hand up.

"It's fine, besides it'll make what I have to tell you easier. Watch my finger," he commanded.

She was confused but compliant. Seconds pasted slowly and nothing seemed to happen execept the blood kept coming. Then tiny blue sparks appeared. Her eyes widened in surprise as they began to repair the damage. When the sparks disappeared he wiped the blood away and his finger seemed as if nothing had happened.

Kate turned her gaze to Richard's face searching for some clue about what she had just witnessed. "How?" was all she knew to ask.

"No one is really sure how it happens or why it happens. I can heal from any injury, even death, short of decapitation," he paused to gauge her reaction. She was stunned but at least she seemed to believe him. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I love you, Caitlyn. I want you to know all of me."

"Is it hereditary?"

Richard had a sad look in his eyes when he answered. "No. Immortals can't have children and we're all orphans. It makes certain truths about immortality easier I guess.

"As far back as any Immortal can remember there has been a legend that the las Immortal would get some sort of 'prize' of ultimate power. There are enough of us who believe this to effect everyone. Most of us only fight each other when we have to but we carry swords for protection."

"Swords?" snickered Kate beginning to regain her thought processes. "Oh…you only die from decapitation." She shuddered at the thought. "So someone could just charge you with a sword at anytime?"

"Well," he chuckled, "there are rules. The fights are one on one, no interference once a challenge has been accepted. And no guns, we're vulnerable while we heal. Then there's the big one that few dare break because it always comes back to get you: no fighting on ground that is holy to any religion."

"If so few believe in this prize thing, why does it sound like you've had more than your fair share of duels?"

Richard spoke gravely, "Aside from settling a personal quarrel there is something very valuable to be gained. The winner recieves a montrous amount energy called a quickening from the loser. Quickenings are the ultimate union of pain and pleasure. Headhunters spend all their time taking every quickening they can."

"That's terrible!"

"It is," Richard agreed, "but what's worse is an Immortal who takes mortal lives in cold blood. Back in the 1880's before I knew about Immortals I met a man whose life had been stolen by another man named Bruce Barkow. When my friend died I promised to go to Wyoming and protect his widow. Unfortunately, Ann didn't know the truth and was allowing Barkow to court her. When things came to conflict Barkow forced Ann to marry him. He also had another young friend of mine killed. There was a shoot out. He shot me, Ann shot him in the back.

"Years later when I learned of my immortality, I also heard of an Immortal crime organization that had been led by Barkow. He had assembled six others to head up activities in the different terratories. When I realized that meant Barkow wasn't dead I decided to track him down and challenge him."

"Did you? And how do you recognize each other?" questioned Kate.

"Yes, I located him but I haven't challenged him yet. As for recognizing other Immortals, we can sense each other within a certain distance," explained Richard. "In fact, three of them are lurking in the woods over there."


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs and Tony had followed the couple to the park and settled down within eavesdropping distance. It didn't matter if Rafe knew they were there as long as Kate didn't. They were hoping that this would encourage a confrontation after Kate had left to go back to work. A quick phone call told Horatio where to find them.

The conversation between Rafe and Kate was alarming to say the least. Telling her about Immortals meant she would recognize the signs and might spot them at any time and if she knew it would be harder to keep it a secret from the others. Worse, telling her about the Seven would change their relationship should he name names. Then the bloody rat told her they were there.

Knowing that the conflict had arrived the three companions emerged from the trees with swords drawn.

Kate stared and gasped. Gibbs and Tony (!) were Immortals and were apparently intent upon challenging Richard.

Richard spoke first, "What a pleasant surprise! Kate I'd like to introduce you to Bruce Barkow and his two associates."

"Barkow? But…" She looked at Gibbs, who was being flanked by the others, her eyes sad and confused. The image of her boss, the one she had respected, admired, and even loved was now shattered.

But Gibbs never took his icy stare off his enemy. "Get Kate out of here," he ordered Tony before addressing Rafe, "You wanted a challenge; well here I am. I may have been a ruthless, cold blooded killer but you gave up the right to justice when you murdered Dalton."

While Jethro was speaking, Tony was trying rather unsuccessfully to lead a bewildered Kate away to a safe distance. The gruesome revelations about both her boss and her boyfriend were more than she could handle and her legs wobbled beneath her. On some level she was aware of Tony's strong arms lifting her. He carried her a couple hundred yards then gently set her down. He sat next to her keeping a reassuring arm around her.

As the opponents began to circle, Horatio backed off to the sidelines. In the event Jethro didn't come out of this, he was prepared to make certain that Cardec didn't either. Then the first blows came and he was sure of the outcome.

For a few minutes they seemed evenly matched as they took stock of the other's skills and strengths. But when Jethro began to hit him heavy, Rafe could barely get any offense in. Clearly Rafe had neither the speed nor the strategy to win this. It was then he realized the flaw that would cost him his life and his revenge: he had neglected to observe his would-be-prey in action.

Tony watched the battle of wills and felt Kate shivering against him. He had thought about taking her to where she couldn't see. Unfortunately, he had little knowledge of the psychological effects either decision could have on her. His personal belief that Kate would want to stick it out won the debate.

Though continuing shake, Kate was regaining her ability to think clearly. Compartmentalizing came with her job so she put aside everything except what was immediately in front of her. This was a fight to the death; one of these men was going to die. Which one did she want to win? _Gibbs._ She was amazed at how easily the answer came.

She didn't know anything about combat with a blade; however, she thought Gibbs was winning. Of course, one lucky shot and it could all turn around. She couldn't take her horrified eyes off Gibbs' sword as in one fluid motion it severed Richard's neck, the head falling to the grass with a terrible thud. She felt sick.

The expression on Jethro's face was one of pleasant relief. In the calm before the quickening, he looked into Kate's eyes. She was terrified…of him. He felt almost sad for a moment. Then the storm rushed into him and all he knew was the energy engulfing his body.

For Kate the quickening was nearly as amazing as the fight had been terrible. The lightening and the wind had her momentarily forgetting what would most likely haunt her for a long time. The air was charged, the wind whipped through her hair. The lights were bright under clouds that had appeared at the start. The lights throbbed and got brighter and brighter until she was almost blinded.

Suddenly it was over. Everything returned to normal in an instant. The clouds dissipated revealing the golden sun. The air was still except for a light breeze. Horatio was helping Gibbs off his knees.

Tony stood up next to her, reminding Kate he was there. He patiently held out his hand for her to stand up, she hesitated a moment then took it confidently. As she brushed the dirt from her clothes, she stole a glance at her boss. "Tony…" she began. _I don't think I can face Gibbs right._

Tony knew what she was feeling. "Come on, I'll take you home."

That evening Jethro took Horatio to the airport and said goodbye. On his way home, he decided to call Tony and see how Kate was handling things.

"DiNozzo," Tony spoke after the second ring.

"It's Gibbs. Where are you?"

"I'm on Kate's couch. What's up?"

"I was wondering how she was doing."

He heard Tony sigh on the other end. "She's asleep right now. We had a long talk this afternoon. I think she just needs some time to think. I told her to take the rest of the week off."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there unless Kate needs something."

"See you bright and early," said Jethro as he hung up.

He was a bit worried about Kate. Well, mostly his relationship with Kate. Time off work with Tony around meant she had issues with him specifically. Sure he was used to people coming and going but the few he actually liked were indeed few and far between. He would miss her very much if she left.

NCIS Building

Monday morning came and Jethro was anxious to see how Kate was adjusting. When she stepped out of the elevator with Tony, he was surprised to see her grinning and pestering DiNozzo. "Come on, please! I'll tell you."

"Don't you know it's impolite to ask that?"

Kate shrugged. "You're not a woman."

"Thank gawd," said Tony sounding relieved.

"What is that supposed to me!" began Kate, offended. "You chauv…I know what you're doing. You're trying to distract me!"

"Darn it."

"So?"

"Fine." Tony pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

Kate's eyes lit up with surprise. "You're really," she looked around and lowered her voice, "one thousand six hundred twenty-six years old?"

He nodded.

"Wow," said Kate after a moment, "I guess you really do go after younger women."

THE END

Author's notes: (1) This chapter was supposed to be part of the one before it but I wanted to update before I went on vacation. (2) This is the first in a multi-fandom series in the Highlander universe. (3) There will be a direct sequel to this story about Kate's long term reaction as soon as I decide what pairing it should be Kate/Tony or Gibbs/Kate or no pairing. (4) To find out info about the characters check my character list at 


End file.
